2008 Invasion of Brazil
The 2008 Invasion of Brazil (17 June 2008 - 9 August 2008), was the massive invasion of the Federative Republic of Brazil by the Hurian Federation, in the successful attempt by the latter to conquer new territory during 63 consecutive days of heavy fighting. The invasion consisted of a fourth of the Hurian Penal Legions, and a two full detachments of the Territorial Defense Force. Today, the invasion has resulted in Brazil, Bolivia, and Paraguay, being fully annexed into the Federation, along with Guyana, Suriname, and French Guinea, which were peacefully annexed following the initial invasion. However, the Brazilian Liberation Army continues to resist Huria, leading the on-going conflict known as the Amazon Campaign, in which the government seeks to destroy the remaining rebels. Currently there is an opposition force against the Hurian Federation, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Commonwealth States, mainly the United Commonwealth of Australia & New Zealand and the United Kingdom now unified against the Hurian Federation and Hurian Brazil, has lead itself into combat with its naval forces to disrupt its interal and external trade. Background By the seventh year of it's existence, Huria had managed to alienate itself from many political circles around the world. It was the enemy of the Union of Everett, United States of America as well with the United Kingdom and United Commonwealth, who along with their allies, had place countless embargoes on the country, forcing Huria to look elsewhere for raw materials and goods to fuel it's growing economy. Matters were made far worse when Huria was listed as a state sponsor of terrorism, and had numerous charges against it for crimes against humanity, following the country's purging of it's homosexual population, and later destruction of non-Christian religions. The fears of outside attacks of Huria were hightened following Everett and Israel's invasion of Syria, Iran, and Lebanon, all of which were Hurian allies, to replace the governments with "democracy-friendly" regimes, something the Huria saw as an attempt to isolate them from crucial geo-political regions. These movements on the part of Everett, the USA, and Israel, prompted the government of Huria to develop plans to protect Huria from such a fate. Maurice Williams, the Supreme Commander of Huria at the time, called a special meeting to discuss the matters at hand, assembling his military commanders and security advisors for the discussion. The subject was simple; how would Huria prove to the world that it was not to be trifled with. The previous invasion of the Comoros in 1999 did little to invoke fear or respect of Huria, as the Comoros hadn't been seen as much of a military threat in the first place, and the invasion was largely ignored as yet another conflict in war-torn Africa. Thus, something of a much larger scale was needed to provide the "punch" President Williams was looking for. As the generals debated the issue, one of the commanders, General Sriyari Neare of the Hurian Penal Legions, came forward with an almost impossible idea. She proposed an invasion of South America's largest country, Brazil. As she explained, Brazil had tens of millions of well-to-do citizens, and a massive economy, plus it was in the backyard of of some of the powerful nations in the world. Brazil itself was a very powerful country, and was respected by the wider international community. It's fall would send shockwaves throughout the world, and it conquerer would be greatly feared for it's power. The generals agreed that such an invasion would provide the world with evidence of Huria's hidden power. It would require tens of thousands of soldiers, hundreds of warships, aircraft, and vehicles, and the backing of a "superpower economy", something that would easily prove Huria was a military power of the potent kind. With a nation, a mission, and a plan in place, President Williams authorized the invasion. As with Comoros, Huria made no fancy excuses for the up-coming invasion. The government came outfront with the plans, and told the world of their intentions. They saught to conquer Brazil, and colonize the land with Hurian citizens. This annoucement would prove advantegous to them, as no one actually expected Huria, for all of it's wealth and influence, to really invade the most powerful nation in South America. Captializing on the bias, Huria made preparations for the invasion, calling on well over one million troops of Hurian Penal Legions, and the Territorial Defense Force, which would later serve as the protectors of recently conquered territory. The board was set, and now Huria needed to make it's move. Invasion Aftermath Legacy Category:Wars Category:Events Category:Viva's Storage